Shattered Expections: The Other Side
by Speedygal
Summary: This occurs in the other universe where everything is the oppossite. Similar to the Transformers coined term 'Shattered Glass' known typically as 'The Mirrorverse" by several Ben10ians (Or Ben 10 fans).The Other Side presents the real reason why The Omniverse version of Ivy had to go home because her parellel self has a lot to do making the alternative universe reflect off her act
1. Chapter 1

_This is the mirrorverse where everything is the see the entire group of cast fromThe 'PPrime' universe of Ben 10 as it is called, the colors change drasticially with some different models and designs reflecting entirely different purposes to their counterpart. In this universe Vilgax is not the bad guy here, instead he is the good guy,Ben Tennyson is the villian right here with Rook Blonko, leaving Dr Pscobos and Malware to be the good ones in this universe. Professor Paradox is the villian. The other Ivy we will explore is going to be the reason why her other self had to return home and why she had to stay in this mirrorverse._

_ Trapped in her own goal._

**"PROTECT THE HUMANS!" Vilgax ordered his men, they were trying to gather the remaining couple of humans to safety. His men invovled voulentary organic and machncial machines that vouched to stay on Earth to help him. The Incurseans were here to help.**

** BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM**

** "Boss!" One of the troops said. "They've nicked our transportation vehicles! We are hopeless!"**

** Vilgax's soft blue eyes showed signs of deterrmination.**

** "We cannont get the watch, but we do have one thing Ben Tennyson does not have." He said, raising an index finger. "Hope." He is positive and absolutely sure about what he has to share. To keep them up.**

** The ground shakes side to side. The humans who had been granted safe passage docked onboard the huge ship awaiting for them to get on board. Vilgax himself seemed to be wondering what lead up to this, when Ben Tennyson had unlocked Shell Head. When Heat Blast became more powerful. When The Plumbers got new high tech weapons to drive themm off Earth and attempt to make every human under a leadership similar to a king. If ones did not follow by their laws then they would be to try to negotiate with Xyelene to give him the Omnitrix so it wouldn'tt had fallen into the wrong hands. But she dejected The Omnitrix to earthh and used a critical weapon that blasted their ships all together.**

* * *

Vilgax stirred awake. He is still captured in the same cell block he had been put in two years ago. In order to rip off the Omnitrix from Ben Tennyson hand for good use. Nearly every hero was being jailed into Plumber cells ranging to aliens to hybrids. "Not again." He groaned,shaking his head. "Another dream. Another reality."

This is Incarceon.

A bright white flash zapped offf all the lights minus Vilgax's cell. He is startled by this event as some of the other residents shout out complaints and whining remarks. One of them happened to be scared of the dark, so that one screamed bloody maryin fear. "Oh great the whiner HAS been tranfered in here." Vilgax grumbled to himself covering his ears.

A few feet away from him grew a deadly red light. Vilgax turned around hearing the unsual noises. Then he recongized it once the sound becomes more apparent. "Professor Paradox." He said with a sneer. The man had praticallyy helped Ben Tennyson and his team defeat The Alien Squid.

A man who has white hair and a evil glint in his eyes appeared, instead of a formly white lab coat he had one a black lab-trench alike coat with white long pants, dark gray is the color of his googles, His spare arm is a dark gray while mostt of the technology is beaming up in a hot reddish color, his walking cane is very long. His eyes are white to be stone, his cane is so long and silver it could have been converted to a sword. He has ajaggered scar going down from his left eye as well.

Vilgax narrowed his eyes at the time traveler.

"Why are you, HERE?" Vilgax asked, his voice enriched in anger. His eyes are not fairly understanding for The Man. Not at all.

Paradox cackled.

"There's somebody I would like you to meet." He said., stepping aside to show a girl with white cargo pants reaching down to her shoes and a T-shirt being completed by a purple stripe down the middl to arround her shoulder sleeves. Her hair bangs are jaggered, her hair reaches right to her shoulders being dark brown, her eyes are a dark-gray blue easily mistakaned to be brown. "Meet Iva Brooklyn Bottom."

He frowned.

"Is this a trick?" He asked, being suspicious as a offficer.

The girl frowned at him.

"Do I realllly have to be taught by this ugly?" She said. wiggling her nose. "I can't be taught by a hero! I gotta be taught by-"

Paradox covered the girls mouth.

"Listen Vilgax, this girl will be a one way ticket getting out of here under one condition." He said, raising a finger. "You must take her with you and pretty much teach her to defend herself as a kinceleran. I know you have the skill, Vilgax, including the experiance. Take it or leave it."

The Girl did not seem to be happy in this deal. Not at all. Her arms are folded ontop of another. Her agreement of following this man had presumably came to a complete stop...However she can't exactly leave this universe without Professor Paradox being her guide. Her frown somehow shows evilness.

"She's got speed." Professor Paradox adds. "Capable of seducing a plumber."

"HEY!" She pouted in a muffle.

Vilgax's eye's brightened up. He heard Plumbers coming down the hallway chattering to each other, so he gave Professor Paradox the 'Ok-I-agree"nod. The Plumbers have weapons powered up switching our view straght to The Tall male one who seemed cocky at leastt and arrogant. Their weapons have flashlights right on the top

"TURN ON THE LIGHTS!" The whiner declared.

"Shut up." A plumber striked, shooting their gun right at the cell. Little white lights glowed frpom the side of the cell bars in the shape of little nuts. The Complainer halted in any more words. "This is more like it."

The other plumber laughed at The Reckless evil plumber.

"First you use spike balls and then your weapon!" The other plumber remarked, laughing at him. The Plumber stopped in his tracks getting an uneasy feeling something is nott really right in this prison. The prison of the good. "Something's not right."

He headed towards Vilgax's cell.

"Come on Rufus,Squid face won't be escaping at all." The Mean Plumber told the wary plumber. A light had died out fromVilgax's cell right in an instant. "Oh boy. Vilgax whatever you have up your sleeve won't suceed in 'saving' your planet."

Rufus shed light at the cell. Instead of Vilgax is what appears to be a girl who has really long hair. She waved at Rufus using three or four of her fingers. She has a slight smile grown to her face being worldly defined as sheepish. "Helloo...Boys." They didn't know who this girl is at all, never had met her, because she came from another universe.

Welcome to the Mirrorverse.


	2. Chapter 2

The startled Plunbers take several feet back. This girl hadn't been put into the cell with Vilgax at any given time at all prior to the lights going out. "Come here boys." Iva taunted at them. Her finger is remarkably sharp as claws. Rufus is drawn towards The unknown girl who somehow managed to get in.

"Rufus, don't!" The other Plumber yelled, he is Derrick Sum, his shoulder armor have spikes trailing upwards as some of the clothing to the shoulders have holes in them. Formed similar to a ink blot somewhat gothic like and shadowly shapes are seen from the fabric showing some kind of impression on the arms.

Iva's eyes of vain seemed priceless in a way towards Rufus.

"Give me the keys..." Iva seducingly began,Her appearance made her seem older than she actually is.,Her eyes may habe glittered. Her red lips could have seduced a general of some army if he was around, Her hazel orbs seem to dance leaving a dusty trail in darkness itself while urging the man to come. She stated her comment "You sexy man."

Rufus takes out the keys after taking a few more feet towards her. Vilgax is hiding in the corner a little stunned by how sucessful Iva is doing. "RUFUS!" Derrick yelled. He goes to Rufus's way only to be stabbed at his eblbow really hard via some hard-pointy surfaced material. His eyes winced. He takes Rufus by the arm then goes a few feet away from the cell. "Do not trust the girl, She is nothing but a desperate cow hero to meddile with Plumber plans!"

Rufus schowled.

"So what?" He asked, raising a sharp eyebrow up."I can't take advantage of her if I wanted to?"

Derrick saw the old villian flame reignite in Rufus's eyes. He believed he could be quicker than the rotten ball of sneakyness so he stepped aside from the man who is apparently evil and very arrogant of the possilibites, nor did they think about Vilgax at the time. Vilgax is standing aside letting the girl take on the spot light. Her red vavlet lips slightly shined from the voluntary door being opened by authoritiy.

"Now.." Rufus said. "Want to carry on the-"

Iva transformed into a mean-looking kincerlan with sharp claws and a tail that seemed so obvious one person could recognize the sharp points along the areas similar to a dinosaurs back, that's actually spinal thorns trailing from the center of the head down to the tail. Her eyes were not hazel but now a bright red. Her virtue isn't happiness but greed and self ambition. Her pants merged to her skin so did her shirt to make a plausibly armor like resemblence going on. Her eyelashes still remained even the eyebrows. The evil kincerleran girl's foot seemed to rsemble high heels with two wheels on each foot conjoined by claws.

"Oh you are sooo lucky." She snickered, diving onto the man. Her intentions weren't so evil-twisting other related factor. It included death and humilation. Which made her so different from any other character from her universe that could come to this one. She stabbed through his armir as the squid faced hero got out of the jail cell as Derrick stood in shock.

"RUFUS!" Derrick shrieked, only to be grabbed by Vilgax then thrown into the jail.

Iva was about to stab the plumber again who was jus tabout to shoot her with his gun when Vilgax took her off him. The Squid-faced hero kicked him into the jail cell with his friend Derric as Iva squirmed in his hold. Her claws made hard impressions on Vilgaxe's skin. It started to bleed.

.

"Hey!" She snapped. "I wasn't done yet!"

Iva treturned to her human form.

"A hero knows when they've gotten too far." Vilgax scholded her in a way. "A villian knows it too!"

Iva puckered her lips. So Vilgax looked around hearing and somewhat sensing other plumbers were coming. His light blue eye narrowed in annoyance. "I believe this might make up for it."He said, puttting the girl down. He pointwd to the cells. "While I jammer the bar systems you will be at the door distracting those men to your own satisfaction."

She folds her arms onto each other.

"What if they don't **stay put**?" Iva asked, in a dark and unlikeable voice. Her long brown hair resting on top of her white and purple shoulders, it only reached down to her elbow just as far, it could be just her shoulders since they are so shaggy looking.

" .you want." Vilgax said.

"You will never make it to Earth!" Derrick sneered. "You won't save those humans back on Earth,You just can't because we rule the entire United States and the airlines and the univeress. The upcoming existence in one universe project will keep one in this universe and the other counterpart in the reality where we don't exist!"

Vilgax narrowed his eyes.

"Won't happen." Vilgax remarked.

"The subject will be extremely powerful than anyone even the Omnitrix user." Rufus adds, he is covering his wound from plain view. Vilgax get's in Iva's eye view to prevent her from getting any ideas.

He has this swirling blue determination going on his eyes.

"You should go. Now." He strictly told her.

She shrugged.

_"I won't understand about guys and science Fiction."_ The Kinceleran girl whispererd to herself. She went ot the doors. _"But overthrowing...World Domination...Power beyond anyone's dreams...I compley understand!"_ She wennt out the doors. That soonafter closed from behind her. The lock went down with a slam.

Several lights and grunts were headed her way. She takes out a furry mainly red coat with white fur decoreted in glitttering purple and light blue diamonds. She gets one of those plastic like things resembling a furret being completely black wrapped around her neck. "Ooooh cozy."

The men halted in their tracks.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded an answer. They shot the light in her eyee. She blinked her eyes as if modeling for some camera shots. Iva blinks her eyelashes three timres in a row at the men. "...uH ..uh,...Uh,."

They had no words to say.

"Who wants to..." She begins to purr, holding out the black wrapper thing. "Play with me?" It didn't sound like the words a kid would use to ask people to come play with them using toys not just some seducive trickery. Iva surely is a master of deception for her views on Men. You couldn't even decide what she would do next.

Iva drops several smoke gernades to the floor.

**BOOM BOOM BOM!**

The men coughed, feeling as if something is moving them. Which something matter in act had done so. Iva is so fast her prey wouldn't even notice her except for Vilgax or Professor Paradox. The men had to take off their helmets to see they were not in a group anymore they were completely alone. In each halllway they were wide eyed. Four of them did not have weapons. five of them did have weapons.

"Tick tock goe the clock." Her voice filled the air. It seemed thick as a lantern stuck in some gooey substance such as oil. She is hding in the cieling with her tail going bck and fourth. This is a fun game to play. Iva's teasing voice sent chills down the men's spines. Nobody knew what exactly to do. "The men will fall when the question has been asked: Marco."

Her voice becoomes daunting and echoeish. It went down the halls as she plays her sickminded game. Several minutes went by and Vilgax succeeded in freeing all the countless heroes on board Incarceon. He now had a ship prepared to leave the prision. Now he had the question.

"Iva!" He holllared. "You don't want to stay in the plumber's place...Do you?"

In a white and purple blurr came Iva. She wiped off what could be presumably some if her fun and games from her face. "This was the best fun I ever had." She manaicially laughed at her amusement. Vilgax raised an eyebrow then shook his head.

"Let's get going." Little did he know there were plumber bodies hanging from the cieling in another wide part of the priison There were only three surivovers on board that didn't count Derrick and Rufus who had commmunication devices while held up in the cells. This Ivy is sinster and downright evil. There's endless possiblities to how this could end.


End file.
